


Coffee Shop AU

by hush_mya



Category: The 100
Genre: Bisexual, Clexa, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, coffee shop AU, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at
> 
> isofficiallyoffended  
> and  
> clexa-sin

Lexa looked down at the register as she entered in the next order. The receipt came out and she handed it to the guy on the other side of the counter. “Next.” She says and three girls come up.

  
The two brunettes looked up at the menu as the blonde looked at Lexa. Lexa tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest from seeing the girl and the blush she knows is staining her cheeks. She reminds herself that she was at work and it was _not_ appropriate to check out the cute blonde.

  
“You guys together?” The she asks and the first brunett nods. She tells Lexa her order. “Last time I was here I got the,” she uses her hands to mime holding a cup. “Nutella thing?” she says and Lexa nods her head, understanding.

“Gotcha.” She enters in the order. “Name?” “Octavia.” Lexa writes her name on an empty cup and sets it back down on the counter, turning to the brunette behind her. “Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with chocolate.” Lexa nods and Raven gives her name. “And you?” Lexa asks, finally making eye contact with the slightly nervous blonde. “Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with Caramel.”

  
Lexa enters it in and then grabs a cup. “Name?” she says as she looks from blue eyes to the see through cup. “Clarke.” Lexa can’t help but smile. “Clarke.” she lets the name roll off her tongue, deciding she liked it.

  
She sets the cup down and Raven pays the bill. “They’ll be ready in a few minutes.” She hands the oldest brunette the receipt.

  
Lexa takes care of two more orders before Lincoln comes crashing through the door. He grabs an apron as he makes it behind the counter. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He says as he takes his proper place behind the register. “You owe me.” Lexa teases and walks off. She crosses over to the other side of the coffee shop when she sees a dirty table. Lexa cleans it off and makes her way to the back.

  
As Lexa comes back out she passes the table of girls. The blonde - Clarke - looks at her with innocent eyes. Lexa takes note that they’re probably the most beautiful she’s ever seen. Clarke’s friends start to nudge her. Lexa hears her name called and she turns to see her boss Indra. “I need you to help move these few boxes.” Lexa nods.

  
When Lexa finishes she notices the girls are still there. “Just do it.” Clarke’s friends continue to nudge her until she gets up with a grunt.

“Fine.” Clarke walks over to Lexa and the brunette is frozen in place. “Hi, um. I know this is awkward and all but I think you’re really cute and I was wondering if you would be up for catching a movie with me?” Clarke rushes out and Lexa stares at her. The blonde bites her lip as she waits for an answer.

Lexa blinks a few times, not entirely sure if this was real. “Sure.” A smile invades Clarke’s face and she’s noticeably less nervous. She reaches over and grabs a sharpie off of the counter and writes her number on Lexas hand, ending it with a cute heart. “Hope I see you soon.” “Yeah, soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. It was a quick thing I just needed to get out.


End file.
